Zoologist
|weapon = Porcupine's Revenge |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare}}Zoologist is a Super Rare Scientist variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is the same as a regular Scientist, but with a koala hugging his backpack, a snake wrapped around his leg, and a meerkat on his head. He shoots spikes and uses a porcupine to attack. His weapon is an extremely short range weapon, meant for close combat. He and the Computer Scientist were the only variants unlockable in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Zoologist and the Marine Biologist were fierce rivals growing up. After dropping out of Zomboss' Marine Biology and Fish Sticks Academy, the Zoologist turned to mind control. Now he's ready to show the Plant forces and the rest of Zomburbia... well, we're not really sure. In-game description The Zoologist's fully automatic style makes him a force at close range. AI Health Easy: 60 Normal: 80 Hard: 100 CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon The Zoologist's primary weapon is the Porcupine's Revenge. *The Zoologist's weapon will not deal any damage past 0.5 meters or so, making mid-range and long-ranged combat impossible. *The close range damage per hit base and critical damage is 30. *The ammo in a clip is 6. *The reload time is 2.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is full-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Strategies The Zoologist's main perk is his high rate of fire and good damage. While having a faster rate of fire than the Marine Biologist, his damage is slightly lower than the Chemist. The Zoologist is one of the few scientists that can only damage enemies at close range. Though his attack is very high, he suffers from being shot from afar, because he won't be able to fight back. This involves Cacti, and other plants that have high range attacks. While Cacti are very easy to vanquish up close, they can be a danger to Zoologists from afar. So it's better to vanquish them. With In Gardens and Graveyards, it might not be a good idea to head into the Garden, as most plants that are not in the garden could easily vanquish you. Instead, try vanquishing the plants staying back to give your team an advantage. While fighting plants, you should run around them while firing at them. The spread of the attack should hit them even if your crosshairs weren't on them. While fighting Cacti, look out for potato mines because they can instantly kill you. Against The Zoologist is a very tough opponent to handle with at close range, even for Chompers. In Gardens & Graveyards or Herbal Assault, it's best to take out the Zoologist from longer distances as a Cactus. As a Rose, use the Goatify or Time Snare at him and vanquish him safely enough, but beware, Time Snare doesn't last as long, so be careful. As Kernel Corn, his Shuck Shot can instantly vanquish the Zoologist for 150 or 300 damage. As a Chomper, it's best to use your Burrow, firing Goop or Super Sticky Goop at him, or vanquishing him from behind if he's reviving his teammates. Once you vanquish him, you'll be safe enough. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * Gallery zoologist.png|Zoologist in-game OMG ZOOLOGIST USES PORCUPINE.jpg|A close up of the Zoologist Zoologist Figure.jpg|A Zoologist figure with a Gatling Bot figure darren-rawlings-pvz-scientists-zoologist-micro-nov26.jpg|Zoologist concept art with an unused Scientist variant named the "Microbiologist" zoologist_stickerbook_cropped.png|Stickerbook entry Trivia *He was one of the three characters who appeared in the E3 trailer, the others being Tennis Star and Rock Pea. *His gun, a porcupine, could possibly be a Zombie Porcupine like the Zombie Dolphin, the weapon the Marine Biologist uses. **His Stickerbook description references the Marine Biologist being his rival. *The different animals located on him, like the porcupine he uses as a weapon, appear to wear mind control helmets, a nod to his Stickerbook description. *He, Marine Biologist, Park Ranger, Petrified Cactus, Scuba Soldier, Captain Sharkbite and S.H.R.IMP are the only variants that have animals on them without customization. **These animals are a meerkat, a koala, a snake, a porcupine, a dolphin, an electric eel, a rabbit, two foxes, another snake, a shark, another shark and a shrimp. *He is one of three Scientist variants who wear a pair of shoes, the other being Dr. Toxic and the Paleontologist. *He reloads by petting the porcupine. *The Porcupine's Revenge fires identically to the Cheese Blaster, with it being short range and the same fire rate. This makes the Zoologist the replacement of Dr. Chester. pl:Zoolog Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Scientist variants Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants